1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improved hinge members, and to hinges employing the improved hinge members.
The hinges of the present invention are particularly adapted to be used in folding closures and the invention is therefore also directed toward folding closures employing the improved hinge members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding closures are normally used to close openings when space limitations do not permit the use of swinging closures. The folding closures generally comprise a plurality of panels, arranged serially, and with adjacent panels hinged together at their adjacent edges. When the opening is open, the folding closure is usually folded up along one side of the opening. In folded position, the hinged panels are zig-zagged together to lie nearly parallel, and closely adjacent, one another. When the opening is to be closed, the panels are unfolded about their hinges to extend across the opening from one side to the other, the panels lying in a very shallow zig-zag line.
It is desirable in many cases to have the closure close the opening without permitting viewing through the closure. To this end, the closure must avoid gaps at the areas where the hinges join the panels together. It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a folding closure which avoids gaps at the hinges joining the panels when the folding closure is extended. It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a closure having hinges which are simple, inexpensive, and easily assembled to the panels. It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide hinges which give the closure a neat, clean appearance. It is a still further purpose of the invention to provide a single, simple hinge member, a plurality of which, together with a hinge pin, provide hinges, and closures having the above desired characteristics.